


When Green Eyes Met Blue And Fell In Love

by lgbtwinks



Series: Larry Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute Harry, Even as young as you are, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Harry Has Long Hair, Harry Styles Has a Crush on Louis Tomlinson, Harry and Louis - Freeform, Harry is a Little Shit, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Louis is soft, M/M, Marriage, Minor Original Character(s), One direction is not a band, Palm Reading, Post-One Direction, Raven is shook, Young Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, fond, future reading, gentle louis, larry - Freeform, louis ft his eyelashes, my heart, niall has a gf, slow hands, that's so raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtwinks/pseuds/lgbtwinks
Summary: Louis raised his left eyebrow in confusion, “Are you okay? What did you see?” He grabs Harry’s arm before the man had a chance to flee, “Harry, what did you see in my future?”Or an AU where Harry has a gift when allows him to see someone's future by looking into their eyes. One day he looks into Louis' eyes and sees himself (Prompt sent by @hestouring on my twitter)





	When Green Eyes Met Blue And Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing and english , this isn't edited as yet so bare with me. Ps should i make a part 2 ?

**_The Past_ **

  
The boy with the curly ringlets and green Bambi-like eyes observed his older friend from across his room. Harry pouted at the fact that Niall was paying more attention to his cell phone than his best friend. Niall just came back from a two weeks holiday with his family. He met a pretty light-skinned girl and the pair swapped numbers.It turned out that the girl lived ten minutes away from Harry's house.

The sixteen year old hated the fact that he was going to lose his best friend because of a girl.

Surely, the fake blonde did not notice the sadness on his best friend’s face. He just thought that Harry was bored. It was typical of Harry to get bored. He was the one always planning trips or getting him and Niall into trouble.

Niall cheeks flushed bright red at a naughty text he received from Annabelle. “Harry, do you mind if Annabelle came over? “ He looked at his friend siting on his bed still pouting, “She’s really nice. She’s really cool and you guys could be friends.”

Before Harry got the chance to response the doorbell rang.

“Oh! That’s her now.” The fake blonde ran down the stairs, leaving Harry’s door open.

Harry took a deep breath out and followed Niall to meet Annabelle. She stood there making small talk with his mother. Annabelle’s back was turned until she walked over to greet the curly haired boy.

_It happened again._

Harry looked into her eyes and saw Niall in his twenty’s holding her hand while she was sat on a hospital bed. He watched as a doctor walked into the room with a grin on his face. Niall fainted four seconds later after the doctor told him some news. Harry stared deeper into her eyes and noticed her baby bump.

Annabelle’s lips frowned at the curly haired boy’s intense stare, “Do I have something on my face?” She questioned as she took her hands to quickly wipe her face.

 _Yup, she’s the one for Niall_ , Harry thought.

 

_**The Present** _

  
Harry always knew he was different from most guys. He loved Rom-Coms and loved to shake his hips whenever his friends played Beyoncé. But then again everyone loved Beyoncé, right?

The visions kept coming regularly after he met Annabelle at age sixteen. At first they started with his friends and family, now the twenty year old was able to see everyone’s future.

  
Niall joked around, and told the young man that he could be a fortune teller or a psychic reader. It was all part of Niall’s get rich plan. Niall planned to be the boss.  
He was going to be the brains; think of everything and look pretty. Annabelle, his girlfriend of five years would be the eye candy and Harry would be the money maker.

_Niall had it all planned._

It was a rough few months for Harry. He battled his on-going fight with his depression; he dropped out of university to take care of his dying mother and to cope with the death his grandmother.

Niall and Harry planned to be work together. Niall would teach music and Harry would teach Home Economics in the same secondary school.

They had it all planned, moving into a new flat together and having a holiday. Plans changed and Niall pleaded to Harry to stay in their university and finish his degree. Harry just left school and his school campus. He never told the teachers the real reason why he left the university.

Niall offered to pay for the rest Harry’s school term and his mother’s treatment, which he later told Niall to fuck off. Niall came from a wealthy family. And it was not like giving Harry money would put a hole into his pocket.

Harry was stubborn since Niall first met him, but he always cared for his family. He was a family man and when he discovered the news that his Mother had stage four breast cancer. He did everything he did could to save her. Even if that meant dropping out of school to take her for treatment in a private hospital miles away from his campus home.  
Harry’s new life consisted of working at the bakery and an old carnival during the summer.

He hated working at the carnival because he first took the job as a joke. He accidentally bumped into the carnival owner and told the owner his future fortune. One week later the owner found the young man walking the streets of England and offered him a job.

It turned out that Harry’s prediction of the middle-aged man meeting with his kids came true. Harry was not surprised at this. It was his special gift. It came as a blessing and a curse. Harry could not comprehend how he got his gift or made an attempt to unravel the existence of his gift. The twenty year old let his life be with the gift. However, he learned how to control it and use it properly.

_He never truly got his blessing with his gift, just a bunch of curses._

When Harry was seventeen, his first boyfriend cheated on him. One day, Harry decided to look into his boyfriend’s eyes. Harry saw him having sex with the head cheerleader.  
There was also the time he looked into his grandmother’s eyes and saw her on a hospital bed about to die. Harry’s gift was not seeing just seeing someone’s future each time he looked into their eyes.

It was much more powerful. He had the power to see any time period in the future, if he concentrated hard enough. He could hear voices from his visions along with date or time of the vision prediction.

Harry pushed away all the negative thoughts of his gift. Today was the half-way mark of summer and the carnival was going to be packed. Most teenagers loved going to the carnival to get their fortune told by him. Harry’s booth was slowly becoming the main attraction. Teenagers loved conspiracy theories and Harry blamed that on Shane Dawson and the internet.

His tent has a stupid sign, _‘ **HARRY - THE FORTUNE KING** ’_ . He was not a fortune king. He hated using his gift to earn money. But Harry loved the amount of money he earned; it helped paid for his mother’s treatment.

The twenty year old tapped on the rocky wooden table before him. Times were hard in the carnival, despite being the main attraction; he got the shittiest tent.

“If you keep pouting, they’re going to fire you,” He looks up to see Niall’s familiar voice echoing throughout the tent.

_Niall never had an inside voice._

Harry rolls his eyes at his loud friend, “That won’t be any good then you won’t be able to get your future read by the fortune king.” He keeps tapping his fingers on the wooden table once before getting up to fetch his fake crystal ball. He rests the ball on the table and smiles, “C’mon fake blondie, I know you want your fortune read.”

Niall lets out a groan. He really wanted to tell Harry the good news about Annabelle and the baby.

“I’m not a blonde anymore. You can stop calling me that twat,” Niall sits opposite to Harry and crosses his legs, “Listen mate, I have some good news to tell me you.” Harry blinks slowly at Niall acting serious.

Sadly, this man was going to be a father in the next seven months.

Harry touches the curve of the crystal ball. He leaves his left hand on the ball and raises his other hand above it as he moves it in a circular motion, “ Yes, I see a man named Niall fainted after the doctor told him his girlfriend was pregnant,” The crystal ball lit up in different colours and patterns, each time Harry spoke.

Harry made a beeline towards his bag and took out a head wrap. He tied the coloured head wrap on his head and he grabbed a cross earring to put on his ear, “Umm yes… This man named Niall fainted and –“

“Okay wanker, I get it.” Niall interrupts. Harry looks at his friend’s rosy red cheeks and chuckles at his misfortune, “You’re such a meanie. Your best mate is going to be a father and you laugh at him.” Niall crosses his arms and looks away from Harry.

 

The wind blew the tent open to revel two fit men. One of the men wore a vest with skinny jeans and the other man wore an Adidas tracksuit. Harry‘s heart beat quicken. He could not see the man’s features properly, but he knew the man in the tracksuit was fit as fuck.

 

Harry knew the two men were standing outside the tent for a reason. The reason would most likely be waiting to get their futures read by him. Niall kept arguing with Harry -- it was more an one-sided argument since Harry zoned out the moment he saw him.

 

How could Harry make reading someone’s future sexy? Perhaps, the fit stranger was just passing through. It meant nothing. That thought changed when the two fit men looked into the tent then back at themselves and walked in.

 

Harry mentally curses himself for not having better lights in the tent. He just wanted to see the man and all his beauty. Harry zones out for the second time. The fit stranger in the tracksuit snaps his fingers, instantly breaking Harry’s trance.

 

“Mate, are you okay?” The man chuckles at Harry’s confuse daze. He bids his friend Liam farewell and pulls an extra chair next to Niall, “Heard that you can tell someone’s future, yeah? You should do mine.” He rests his hands out on the table to show his palms.

 

Harry blinks slowly, a bit unsure how to reply to the fit man. The more Harry stares at the man, the more he is in awe of his beauty. The man was tiny with strong high cheekbones. Harry allows his eyes to look at the man’s blue eyes and long eyelashes.

 

The man notices Harry’s glaze at him so he breaks the silence, “You’re Harry, yeah? My name is Louis and I really want my future read.” Harry does not response so Louis continues,” These things are sorta shit, but I’m a bit curious. My boss says you’re good and I wanna find out for myself.”

 

Harry exhales loudly; he does not trust himself to answer Louis. So he waits one minute to mentally prep himself, “They are. Sometimes I don’t believe in it myself.” Harry ties his head wrap into another knot as he walks to the table, “Whatever your future shows me doesn’t predict your outcome of life. It is shows piece of it to me and it’s up to you whether you believe it or not.”

 

The curly haired man scans the room for this best friend who was nowhere to be seen.

 

 _Typical Niall,_ Harry thought.

 

“You take your job serious, no?”

 

It was now Harry’s time to wonder. Did he take this gift so serious that he only saw tragic outcomes or was that just his fate?

 

Harry pulls on his earring to distract himself,” No, I d-don’t. This isn’t about me,” He takes Louis’ left hand and places it on top his right hand,” Louis, look into my eyes.”

 

Harry traces Louis’ palm and he allowed his eyes to meet his. He stares into Louis’ eyes for thirty seconds seeing nothing about darkness. He makes another attempt and he saw himself.

 

_He saw himself in Louis’ eyes._

 

He drops Louis’ hand instantly with a shriek.

 

Louis raised his left eyebrow in confusion, “Are you okay? What did you see?” He grabs Harry’s arm before the man had a chance to flee, “Harry, what did you see in my future?”

 

Tears began dropping from the younger man’s eyes unto his face,” I s-see m-myself in your eyes, Louis.” He quickly takes his fingers to wipe his tears, “I see myself. I am your future.”

 

Louis releases Harry’s arm,” Tell me what you see with us, please.” The older man pleads as he leads Harry back to the table.

 

The blush slowly appeared on Harry’s cheeks as Louis puts his left hand on Harry’s right hand just like before.

 

Harry trances his palm and looks into Louis’ eyes once more, “I see myself walking up the aisle to meet you on our wedding day. My m-mother is walking me up and you are smiling at me with such love. You are looking at me like I’m the only man in the world.” Harry exhales deeply before continuing, “I am now up with you at the altar and you kiss me. Niall jokes that you never follow the rules and I am smiling almost like if I am glowing with happiness. I start to cry and you k-kiss me again and tell me, that you can’t wait to wait to spend your life with the man you love.”

 

It was Louis’ turn to blush. He lifts Harry’s hand and kisses it, “So I fall in love with the most beautiful man in the world and have him as my husband? I am quite lucky. “Harry bites his lips to prevent himself from smiling too much, “We can tell our kids that I met their papa in a shitty tent.”

 

Harry snorts loudly, slapping both his hands over his mouth,” Sorry, now you wouldn’t date me.” He looks down, only to have Louis kiss his hand again. “Can you stop that, please? You’re making me feel very soft and other stuff.”

 

Louis hums before kissing his hand. He does not even try to hide his smirk when he does it again, “Sorry love, I just can’t help it… you’re so kissable. “ Harry groans at Louis child-likeness.

 

Was this really going to be his future husband? Harry could get used to seeing Louis’ pretty blue eyes and waking up to his thick Doncaster accent every morning. He now wonders what Louis likes to eat for breakfast and how he likes his tea.

 

“I like pancakes with eggs and Yorkshire tea,” Louis grins as he gently holds Harry’s hand. The older man treated Harry like a rose and Harry was one. Harry was pure, loving and was a great beauty like a rose.

 

Louis could not tell if Harry was a rose or an angel, but whatever he decided to younger man to be. He knew that he owned Liam one for forcing him to get his future read in the smelly tent.

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it xx


End file.
